Deeks comes home from a traning in DC
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi waits for Deeks to come home from a traning in DC and she wants to show him how much she missed him. warning M rated, please review and tell me what you think :)


Kensi waited for Deeks to come home from a training session in D.C. He had been away fore 4 weeks and being with out him made her feel lost and she could not be happier to see him again. He called her to say when he was coming home, he could not wait to come home to her he missed her so much. She knew he was coming home to day but did not know when so she showered and when she came out from the bathroom she was still in her towel and when she stood in front of the closet to find some underwear her phone went off on the nightstand, she answered the phone while she looked at the mirror and smiled and bit her lip.

"Hey stranger" she said

"Hey baby, are you home?" he asked

She could feel that just his voice was turning her on and she had an idea when her eyes landed on her thin short dress in the closet and she smiled

"Yeah I just showered and now I am waithing on you to come home to me," she said hoping that he noticed she told him she showered.

He smiled and noticed that she said that she had just showered, she normally did that when she was horny so he could not wait to get home.

"Sounds good baby I am driving home as fast as I can" he smiled

"Great, so when are you coming home" she smirked and Deeks could hear it

"Why, do you have any plans?" he smirked and teased her but before she could say anything he continued

"Never mind baby I will be home in 5 minutes" he said

"Oh okay, than I have to go, see you later Marty" she said before she hung up, Deeks laughed into the phone and put it into his pocket.

She was in a hurry now, she had to put make-up on and her cloth on, the little amount of cloth she had to put on, she smiled and could not wait to see the look at his face when he saw her, he always teased her about how he would like to come home and see her in underwear but it never happened before now. She put on her make-up and brushed her teeth before she pulled on her underwear and the short dress that was tied together at her waist she heard the front door close

"I am home honey" he said

"In the bedroom" she said

He smirked and put his things down and took off his jacket and shoes before he walked towards the bedroom and when he saw her she stopped in his tracks and looked at her smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi baby" she whispered and looked at him before he made his way towards her and kissing her making her moan into his mouth when his though made contact with hers.

He trailed kisses down her neck before she put her hands on his chest and pushing him away made him look at her confused but before he could say something she spoke

"Lay down on the bed" she whispered to him and he did what he was told

When he was on the bed he looked at her like she was the most amazing woman he had ever seen and the look in his eyes that said that he just had to have her.

She looked at him and sat on top of him with her legs on eater side of his hips leaning down and kissed him, his hands on her hips moving down towards her ass and up again to her hips and waist and she pulled back and looked at him before sitting up and rolled her hands up and down his chest while she bit her lip and looked at him smiling and he smiled back and she leaned down again

"Honey?" she whispered in his mouth before kissing him

"Yes" he said before he looked in her eyes running his hands up and down her body making her squirm and moan

"Take it off" she said before she lowered her eyes towards her dress before looking into his eyes again

Deeks gulped and nodded her head before he lowered her hands to the short dress and the ribbon and pulled at it so the ribbon fell apart and his eyes were big and he swallowed hard, she looked at him smiling as she saw that his eyes was wide and so focused on the task at hand and when he had the ribbon undone he took a moment to just look at her in her underwear she had a black lace bra with a bow in the middle and matching thong, he tore his eyes away from her body before looking into her eyes smiling

"You look beautiful baby" he said before he kissed her making her smirk and he pulled the thin and short dress away not seeing were it landed and his hands returned to her body squeezing a little making her shudder.

She kissed him and her hands were in his hair pulling him close. She started to kiss down his body removing his shirt by unbutton his shirt while she kissed the now exposed skin, he looked down and lost his breath and was overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of her hair and fingers and mouth and everything about her. When his shirt was off she continued with his pants and undid them and took off his boxers looking at him while she spit on his penis before she lowered her head and took him into her mouth and using her hand to go up and down on the bottom and touch his balls hearing him moan and he put his hands in her hair going with her movements and letting her decide the pace.

"Oh God Kensi, that´s good" he moaned and pulled a little in her hair

She slowly slid his penis out of her mouth and started to use her hands on his penis and kissed his theigh and lower stomach looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Honey" he said before he lowered his hands to her hands and pulled her up. When she was on top of him he kissed her and she could feel his penis under her ass twitch and she smiled and leaned down kissing him, he reach behind her and undid her bra letting it fall to the ground, she sight when her breasts were free and moaned when Deeks touch them.

She rolled around so he was on top of her and he started to kiss down her body stopping at each breast kissing and licking them, he knew her breasts were really sensitive because she told him that the first time they had sex, so he respected that and she was glad he did normally guys forgot it in the heat of the moment but Deeks made sure that she enjoyed what he was doing to her, she pulled back a little and he looked at her

"Sorry Kens, is that to much?" he asked kissing between her breasts

"Just a little, can you just lick and kiss very gentle, not bit or suck I´m just so sensitive?" she asked a little uncomfteble she was not used to tell guys what she liked but she loved Deeks for making sure he did what she liked.

"Sure Kens, anything for you" he said and he started to lick and kiss so gently that it made her smile

"Like that, that's feels good" she moaned putting her hands in his hair and when he reach her nipple she ached her back towards him

"Oh my god Marty, right there, that feels amazing" she moaned and fisted the sheets and spreading her legs more so his hard penis feel in between her legs and onto her sensitive center only covered by her thong his hands was on eater side of her waist and he moved his one hand squeezing a little and than moved it to her theigh and lifting it up so she curled it around his legs. Deeks started to lean into her so his penis was rubbing her sensitive spot between her legs and Kensi was on the edge and he could feel it by her breathing and way she spread her legs more and when her hands fisted around his head he knew she was cumming so he rolled his tongh around her nipple making her gasp.

"Argh I´m cumming" she moaned before she leaned her head back and let go, she had never cum like this, no man had ever taking his time with her breasts and she squeezed her legs together to create some friction and Deeks lightly leaned into her feeling how wet she became he moaned and when she had come down he slide between her legs and kissed her before removing her thong gulping because he could see how wet she was and he trailed a finger down and around her pussy making her gasp he pushed two fingers inside and he started to lick her clit and he had to hold her because she was squirming and could not lay still she grabbed onto what she could, his arms, his hair, the sheets and she could feel that knot in her stomach again amazed that he could make her cum again so soon and a little embarrassed that he could find her sensitive spots so easily so she squeezed his hand hard making him intertwine their fingers and he could feel that she was holding back so he trail up her body but continued to push in and out of her but in a slower pace and he kissed her making her put her hand in his hair kissing him back and when he pulled back she moaned and hold onto his arm squeezing to let him know that he did everything right and he reached his hand above her head with her own, he kissed her cheek and than her arm before going back to her ear.

"Don´t hold back Kensi" He moaned into her ear and she whimpered and rolled her head back

"Cum, you know you want to, god knows I want to watch you fall apart for me, so please baby just let go I want to see it" he moaned into her ear and she let go and he could feel her muscles contract slowing down a little remembering that she was very sensitive right now.

"Yes, that´s so good, I´m cumming" she moaned before she let go and saw stars and she squirmed and tossed back and forth and Deeks tried to hold her hips while he continued to push in and out of her, her orgasm seemed to last forever and he enjoyed to watch her lose control and when she had slowed down she kissed him hard and he removed his fingers smiling at her and she shock while moaning before smiling and kissing him.

"Thank you" she panted

"For what?" he asked not following her

"For taking your time with me and leaning were I liked to be touch" she said smiling shyly

"Of cause Baby, I like to see were your soft spots are and I love to watch you lose control and I love that you trust me enough to let me see it" he said smiling.

She kissed him and she grabbed his penis and pumped a few times looking at him and guiding it inside her making her gasp and moan when his penis broke the seal and he slowed down and looked at her making sure not to hurt her knowing how sensitive she was right now. He pushed his tip in and already felt the resistant making him close his eyes and moan, Kensi looked at him smirking and moaning, she could feel that he pushed further inside and god did it feel like heaven, he was really wide and thick and that was according to her better than long, he pushed all the way inside and he looked at her and she smiled at him, he pulled out so just the tip was inside her and he pushed in again slowly making Kensi moan

"Oh my god, that´s good" she moaned while she fisted the sheets his hands was on eater side of her face. He trusted into her a few more times before he turned around so she was on top and she laughed

"I knew it" she smirked looking at him

"What? I remember you saying that you like it on top and I have no problem with that" he smirked back and she leaned down kissing him her hands was on eater side of his face and her breasts were sliding across his chest. She started to slide out so the tip was the only thing inside her and pushing back again making her moan in his ear she did this a few times before she pushed up and her hands was on his chest helping her ride him and he had his hands on her hips. She rode him hard and fast and Deeks loved it seeing her breasts jump up and down and her hair back and her moaning and the cute little flush starting from her chest going up to her face.

"Baby that´s good" he moaned before she took one of his hands from her waist and put his tumb into her mouth sucking on it and let it trail down her body and landed on her clit making him move his finger in a circling motion making her moan and grab her arm and squeezed hard and make her lean back and rested her hands on his knees and let him see everything and this opened her up more making her moan loud

"Marty, god that´s so good" she moaned before she slowed down a little sliding up and down making him move his finger in the same tempo as her hips and he looked at her fascinated that she wanted to be with him. She could feel that she was cumming and she could not stop it looking at him biting her lip leaning her head back

"Hmm I´m gonna cum Marty" she moaned and he looked at her and moaned before he could feel her contracting and he could feel that she was pushing him out of her making her moan more and making her sit up more and leaning over him with one on her hands on her breasts and the other she pushed his hand on her clit away and replaced it with her own and he could see her lower stomach contract and her hand on her clit moving making him gulp hard

"God that's sexy" he said before he moaned and she put her hands on his chest kissing him making her slide her clit over his hard penis and moaning into his mouth. She slide into him again and soon she fell over him breathing hard but continued to slid up and down before she slowed down she was exhausted looking at him kissing him

"Please finish it baby, I can´t…. I´m… " She said

"Its okay baby" he said before he trusted fast into her making her moan and push up on her shaky hands she rolled her head back and moaned and he could feel her muscles contract so he reach behind her and to grab her ass and squeezing so he could get further inside her, he stroked her asshole hearing her moan he put his finger inside making her moan louder and when he started to slip out she reach behind her and hold his finger in before she looked at him smirking, she was almost standing on her knees and pushing back and forth and he let her and he just looked at her.

"That´s it baby, just let go" he moaned and she let go, she was to tired to hold back and she moved back and forth in a fast pace moaning and Deeks stopped moving his finger in her ass and just held it so she could decide the pace herself her hands was on his chest and when she came she shook and whimpered before she feel on top of him breathing hard and he removed his finger and he continued to thrust into her

"I´m cumming Kens" he moaned

"Cum inside me" she whispered and she moaned when she could feel his hot seed inside her

"Yes baby, cum inside me, you feel so good" she moaned kissing him

When he pulled out of her she began to shake and moan again feeling the after shock of her orgasm so she held onto him like a lifeline and he just held her

"Oh my god" she moaned as she rested her head on his shoulder

When she had slowed down she rolled away from him laying her head on his chest her legs felt like jelly and she was sure she was sore in the morning.

"That was amazing Kensi" he said

"Yes it was" she smiled at him kissing him.

"Why did we wait so long?" Deeks said making Kensi look at him

"I don´t know, maybe because we could not get over our egos?" Kensi said before kissing him making her put her hand on his chest

"Yea maybe" Deeks said before he kissed her again and put her hand on the back of her head and he leaned over her and she reached behind his head and bringing him closer, he rolled on top of her and between her legs making his penis twist and beginning to harden again, Kensi could feel this and began to smirk

"Round 2?" she said laughing

"If you want?" he said kissing her before he slipped inside her making Kensi moan into his mouth and pulling back a little because it was a bit hurtful because she was not so wet anymore and her pussy was tighter now making Deeks look at her before he stopped and pulling out again and before Kensi could say anything he licked his fingers and reached down between her legs and started to rub gently making her moan and close her eyes. He spread her juices around her pussy to make it easier to slip into her and he put some on his penis too, he looked at her

"If it hurts you have to tell me baby"

"Okay try now" she said

He reached down and took his penis and started to push inside her feeling the resistance looking at her, Kensi closed her eyes and squished his arms moaning and whimpering

"Look at me baby" he said and she opened her eyes and he saw passion and love

Deeks pushed all the way in

"Does it hurt?" He asked her

"A little, just stay there for a little while" she said kissing him

"Sure baby"

She reached down to touch herself making her self more ready and wet for him she never wanted to have sex 2 times in a row because it was hard for her to get wet again so soon, but with Deeks she wanted to give it a try and she could feel that we will be patient with her.

He looked into her eyes making her moan before he looked down her body seeing her finger on her clit and he could feel her becoming more wet around him.

"Let me" he said before he moved her finger and replaced it with his own making her look at him and kissing her moaning into his mouth. After awhile she was really wet and he started to push in and out really slowly.

"Is this okay?" he said before she nodded and moaned

He sat on his knees and pulled her towards him making her legs go around his legs and his hands was around her waist, in this position her could see her fully and when he looked at her he could see that something was bothering her

"Don´t overthink it baby, you are beautiful" He said before he kissed her before he started to push in and out of her again, he could see her fully again and loved how her breasts jumped up and down, she reached for his knee with one hand and his hand with the other before she reached down towards her clit and he pulled out making her take his penis and rub it onto her clit making her moan before he slid into her again and thrust hard making her fist the sheets and moan

"More" she moaned and Deeks gave it to her

He continued to thrust into her before he could feel her cumming, when she came she pushed off the bed at sat almost on top of him pushing him as deep inside her as possible, after her first orgasm she almost collapsed down on the bed with Deeks on top of her thrusting into her slowly and she was breathing hard

"More baby" she moaned and when she looked at him her eyes was unfocused and almost black with lust she kissed him and he trusted faster and harder into her.

She reached behind him pulling him closer and kissing him slightly scratching his back his speed was higher now and he was close.

"I´m gonna come" He said to her before kissing her

"Me too" She said and added

"Inside, come inside me" she said before kissing him and his speed became higher again.

"Argh Kens" he moaned before he could feel her walls squeeze around him again and he looked at her and he haven't seen anything more sexy than Kensi cumming under him, her head thrown back, her eyes shut and moaning and screaming out to the world how good he made her feel.

"Wow Deeks" she said before kissing him softly on the lips before he rolled off her and he turned his head so they were looking at each other and smiling, he looked at his watch that laid beside the bed at sighed

"Lets get some sleep it´s late and I am exhausted" he said

"Yeah that sounds like an amazing idea I think I will be sore tomorrow but it was all worth it" she smiled at him before she rolled into him and rested her head on his chest hearing his heart slow down making her smile.

"Glad you think so, goodnight baby" he said before kissing her head

"Goodnight shaggy" she said before they closed their eyes and feel asleep in each others arms.


End file.
